


One Step At a Time

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Fics inspired by Frasier scenes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega Kuroo, Omegaverse, alpha akaashi, for EnnoakaWeekend2020, inspired by a scene from Frasier season 5 episode 4, omega ennoshita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Ennoshita has some news to tell Akaashi. Featuring Kuroo as a dork, but a sweet one.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara
Series: Fics inspired by Frasier scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805860
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	One Step At a Time

**Author's Note:**

> For EnnoakaWeekend2020, coffee shop prompt! I hope you enjoy! :D

Kuroo has a favorite coffee shop he likes to go to. Everyone knows this and he brings many friends there if they’re catching a drink or pastry before movies or doing an activity.

With this knowledge in mind, he’s very confused when a flustered Ennoshita rushes up to his table.

“Hey Chikara!” Kuroo greets, his smile falling down when he sees how Ennoshita is far from happy.

“I didn’t know you’d be here. You said you wouldn’t be here!”

“I never said anything of the like.” Kuroo’s eyebrows furrow together as he sips his black coffee. “Why do you think I wouldn’t come here? I come here almost every day. It’s close to my work. Even back in college I’d come here, it’s far better than the campus café.”

Ennoshita isn’t pleased with this answer at all. He huffs, crossing his arms over his stomach. “If you already got your order, can you leave?”

“Chika-chan, you don’t own the place! If you did, I certainly would never leave. Friends get discounts, right? I’m a loyal customer!”

Ennoshita ignores this. “You said you had a dentist appointment!” he insists.

“They had to push it back by an hour, they’re behind schedule.” Kuroo gives him a curious look. “What’s up?”

“I’m… telling him.” Ennoshita gets out an envelope and opens it, showing the sonogram.

“Telling the father?” Kuroo guesses.

“It’s your smart assumptions that got you so far.” Ennoshita sighs and sets down the envelope. “I’m sorry. Yes, I’m telling the father. Well, the other father. I’m just so nervous. I don’t mean to lash out.”

“I get it, Chika-chan,” Kuroo says, tapping Ennoshita’s hand. “It’ll be okay. Trust me. I’ll always be here to help you and so will your aunts. Did you tell them?”

“It was nerve wracking but I told them last night,” Ennoshita admits. “They’re supportive, which I hoped they’d be. But that’s not going to change how I’m afraid the father will never want to see me again. We’ve been careful, I promise you we have. But- what if he hates me?”

“Hates you? If he does, then he’s an asshole and shouldn’t be having sex. Even with protection, there are risks you take when you have sex.” Kuroo takes another sip of his coffee. “I had a pregnancy scare before.”

Ennoshita’s eyebrows nearly leap off his forehead. “You did? You never told me.”

“I raced to grab a test and luckily it was negative. My heat came three days later. But fuck, that was terrifying.”

“My heat was two weeks late, I can’t believe I didn’t even think of pregnancy until a few days ago,” Ennoshita says, rubbing his forehead. “My heats have weird timing a lot, I didn’t think of it until I saw my calendar and how late it was.”

Kuroo pats Ennoshita’s hand. “I’ll get you something to drink while you wait. Hot chocolate?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thank you, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo hops up and heads over to the counter. “Akaashi, my man.”

Akaashi finishes clearing the counter before resting an arm on top. “Want a refill?”

“Nah, a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup for my good Chika-chan.” Kuroo glances over at Ennoshita, who avoids his gaze.

Akaashi hesitates before grabbing a cup, scribbling a name. “Of course. What size?”

“The biggest ya got!” Kuroo slides over the yen and the extra bills he puts in the tip jar.

“I’ll bring it over to your table,” Akaashi says, handing off the cup to another barista.

Kuroo heads back to Ennoshita, noticing how he relaxes his shoulders again. “One hot chocolate is on its way~”

“Thank you, Tetsu.” Ennoshita traces his fingertips on top of the table. “You know that barista?”

“Yeah! Akaashi is a nice kid,” Kuroo smiles. From brief small-talk (and many sassy quips between them as his orders get made) he knows that Akaashi attends another university near his old one, the one that Ennoshita attends for his last year of schooling. That’s how Kuroo met Ennoshita, the two omegas were paired up for roommates in his sophomore year and the younger one’s freshman year.

“Keiji really is,” Ennoshita says, face softening for a moment. “He’s working here part-time to help put himself through college.”

“Aw, that’s nice. I bet he’s a good student.”

“Yeah.” Ennoshita sits down and crosses his ankles, playing with the edge of his shirt. “He’s the father.”

Kuroo spits out his coffee. “What?! You mean you slept together?”

“No, he was a sperm donor, we met at the clinic.” Ennoshita rolls his eyes, handing Kuroo a wad of napkins to clean up his coffee.

“You actually know him?” Kuroo questions, wiping the table.

“You think I flaunt given names around for no reason?” Ennoshita glances to the counter, where Akaashi wears an unamused expression as a young teen rattles off an overly complicated order that she must’ve found online.

“He’s a beta or alpha? I didn’t know that. Must wear suppressors.” Kuroo never caught a smell on him, aside from strong coffee. Which makes sense considering- well, he works at a café.

“He’s an alpha. We met here. I was working on a paper for my French film class, he saw my textbook and we got to talking.” Ennoshita glances over at Akaashi and bites his lip. “We’re… I don’t know what we are. We’re seeing each other. Neither of us has brought up what it means yet. We both love spending time with each other. He likes when I come by before his shift ends, we walk back to one of our apartments and- well.” He gestures to his stomach. “Kind of how this all happened.” Ennoshita rubs his forehead. “Now he won’t want to be with me.”

“Do you really think you’d let yourself fall for a guy that at least wouldn’t take responsibility? Even if this somehow turns him off, which I very much doubt, he’s a stand-up guy. And on the off chance he tries to skirt, I’ll help you track him down.” Kuroo ruffles Ennoshita’s hair. “I know this is scary, but you do have to give him more credit. He’s a rational guy, from the looks of it. He’s smart too. How else would he have gotten you? A beautiful, charming omega.”

Ennoshita sighs, relaxing his shoulders. “You have a good point.”

“I always do.”

“Shut up.” Ennoshita is back to fiddling with his shirt. “I still have to actually tell Keiji.”

“Tell me what?” Akaashi isn’t wearing his apron anymore, so safe to say he’s off the clock. “Hi Chikara, Kuroo-san.” Setting the big cup of hot chocolate in front of Ennoshita, he gives a slight nod to Kuroo, but clearly he’s more focused on the other omega. “I didn’t know you were stopping by today. I was happy to see you.”

Ennoshita is stiff, but wears a small smile. “My class let out early. Oh! My teacher loved the paper I did, the one that you suggested some sources for?”

Akaashi gives a small smile. “I’m glad. I know she’d like it. You’re a good writer.”

Ennoshita, albeit nervously, smiles back, a little bigger this time. “Thanks. Are you done for the day?”

“Yes. Do you want to head back to my place?”

“Sure. Um. I have some news.”

“I do too. You know the grad school I applied to?”

Ennoshita’s eyes widen. “You got in?”

“I did!”

“Oh Keiji, that’s great!” A flicker of fear flashes over Ennoshita’s face, but is quickly replaced with another nervous smile.

“Congrats,” Kuroo says, pushing his chair back and grabbing his drink. “I think I better leave you two. Got- celebrating to do!”

“See you later,” Ennoshita says, biting his lower lip.

Really, Kuroo is a nosey fucker and he hovers outside, peaking through the window. He may be nosey but he also wants to make sure everything’s alright.

Back inside at the table, Ennoshita fiddles with the envelope.

“The cafe also offered me the new assistant manager position,” Akaashi reveals, sliding a hand across the table. Ennoshita instinctively takes it. Akaashi comforts his nerves, even without knowing.  
  
"Keiji, that's wonderful! You deserve it."

“Makes me wonder what’s going to happen next."

Ennoshita takes a big swing of hot chocolate. “Funny you say that.”

“Why so?”

Ennoshita averts his eyes as he slides the envelope across the table.

Akaashi’s face pales. He doesn't touch it. Ennoshita stares at his lap. This is where it happens. Akaashi freaks out, never wants to see him again, he’ll have to be a single father-

“You got accepted to that physical therapy company across the country, didn’t you?”

Ennoshita’s head jerks up. “What? No, I decided against that one. I decided to stay in Miyagi.”

“Oh. Oh thank gods.”

“Were you afraid I’d leave?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi admits. “Which would put a damper on my plans. I would’ve offered to go long-distance-”

“We’re dating?” Ennoshita almost squawks. “Like, officially?”

“Aren’t we?”

“Oh my gods.”

Akaashi runs a hand through his hair. “I should’ve asked that a long time ago. Do you want something only physical? I… like what we have going.”

“I do too,” Ennoshita responds, heart racing faster. This is it, this is it. “I want to date you. I’ve wanted that this whole time. I didn’t know if you wanted something casual.”

“I’m sorry, love. I should’ve made things clearer.”

Ennoshita’s cheeks turn cherry red. “I should’ve said something. But there’s something now I need to say too. Can you open that envelope?”

Akaashi gives him a curious look, but picks it up. “As long as you’re not moving, I don’t think it can be bad.”

“It may be bad for you.”

Akaashi lifts open the flap and once he reaches into the envelope, he freezes. A few seconds pass and he shakily takes out the sonogram. 

“I found out a few days ago, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.” Hopefully he can blame his hormones on the tears welling up in his eyes. “I was so scared you wouldn’t want to even see me again.”

“This is my- our kid?” Akaashi’s voice is soft.

“Our kid,” Ennoshita murmurs.

Akaashi is quiet for a moment. “I asked what would happen next and you didn’t disappoint.” 

“You’re- you’re not mad?”

“I don’t know if I could ever be mad at you, Chikara.” Akaashi lifts his hand to his lips, kissing the back. “It takes two to tango, after all. This may not have been the order I had in mind. But I never had any plans of letting you go. There’s a lot of stuff to be discussed and planned. Maybe we can start with dinner. Can I officially ask you to be my boyfriend? My mate?”

Ennoshita’s mouth is open for so long he’s afraid he has flies. “You’re not mad? Even though I want to keep the baby? You actually want to mate me?”

“I would’ve asked you to be my mate even without this.” Akaashi waves the sonogram. “Can I keep this? I want to keep a copy. I would’ve supported any decision, and while we’re still young, I’m actually happy about this. It won’t be easy, but I’m on board with you. I think you’ll look beautiful with pups.”

Ennoshita nods, still in shock at how well Akaashi is taking the news. “Y-yeah, you can keep this copy. You have no idea how nervous I’ve been all week.”

“I’m still in shock. I won’t lie, I wasn’t sure about if I’d want kids.” Akaashi looks back down at the sonogram. “Yet when you told me and showed me this- no wonder people say love at first sight exists. Although I knew that with you.”

Ennoshita nearly knocks off his cup of hot chocolate. “Keiji! You keep dropping more surprises.”

“Sorry.” Akaashi certainly doesn't look sorry. “Hey. No matter what, we’re gonna figure everything out. With the pup or pups, and us.”

Ennoshita places his free hand over their laced hands. Akaashi does the same.

“Then let’s figure it out. One step at a time.”


End file.
